Shadows' Fanon
This is the official page for Shadows' Fanon. This page will include short bio descriptions for her main OCs and also information on Parents who will not get their own pages. Characters Characters not listed in Alphabetical order. This includes adults and children. Clarity Beauchêne Clarity Beauchêne is the 1699 year old daughter of the French vampires, Rémy and Méline Beauchêne. She is the older sister to triplets, Léo, Mathis, and Théo. Born in Scaris, Clarity attended the locaal monster only high school, but later transferred to Monster High for unknown reasons. She is also dating Andrei Vasile. Andrei Vasile Andrei Vasile is the 1750 year old son of Romanian vampire Ştefan Vasile and the step-son of Adela Vasile. He is the older adoptive brother of Glorya Vasile. He is a former student of Cunoştinţe Academy but now attends Monster High, while staying with the Beauchêne family. He is also currently dating Clarity Beauchêne. Cleora Guardian Cleora Guardian is the quiet, semi-anti social, 17 year old daughter of the Greek Mythological creature, the Ladon. Cleora was raised in the mythical Garden that her father protects so she didn't have much contact with any other monster but her father. She only had contact with one monster, Amy Pousa, who was the daughter of an Empousa who her father knew. Jasper Rai Jasper Rai is the 16 year old daughter of the Raiju. She no longer attends Monster High, having dropped out due to personal issues and the long issues of bullying. She was homeschooled for most of her high school time before attending Ever After High as part of the Mythology Program, as the next Raiju. Garrett Blackburn Garrett Blackburn is the 17 year old son of the Greek Mythological creature, the Phoenix. He is the best friend of Jasper Rai, another monster that knows what it is like to be the child of a Mythical Creature. Garrett no longer attends Monster High as he is currently attending Ever After High's Mythology Program, as the next Phoenix. Zain Reth King Zain Reth King is the son of Egyptian Deities Amun and Nekhbet, making him the Prince of the Egyptian Gods. Reth doesn't get along with Malia, as he believes he's better fit to be the Ruler of the Egyptian Gods, not her. Malia Arya King Malia Arya King is the daughter of Egyptian Deities Amun and Wadjet, making her the Princess of the Egyptian Gods. She is also the younger half-sister/cousin of Zain King. According to her father, she is the one that will assume the throne, even though she wants nothing to do it. She's tried to tell Reth that doesn't want to be the Ruler of the Nile, she would rather be a fashion designer, but her brother/cousin won't hear it. Malia is away at Ever After High's Mythology Program, the one chosen to take after her father's Myths. Amaris Huntress Amaris Huntress is the adoptive daughter of the Greek Goddess Artemis and the older twin sister of Amaryllis Huntress {More Coming Soon} Alessio Nikolay Alessio Nikolay is the 1745 year old son of Russian vampire Anastasia Nikolay and the older brother of Diana Nikolay. Alessio used to attend Cunoştinţe Academy with his best friend Andrei Vasile, but now attends Monster High. Rémy Beauchêne Rémy Beauchêne is a French Vampire and the head of the Beauchêne family. He is the husband of Méline and the father of Clarity, Léo, Mathis, and Théo. He works with the French Royal Family which leaves him away from home and working long hours. He tries his best to return home for his children, but no matter what, he is a kind and caring father. Since Clarity's incident with her ex, he is very protective of her. Méline Beauchêne Méline Beauchêne (nee Delacroix) is a French vampire and the wife of Rémy Beauchêne. She is the mother of Clarity, Léo, Mathis, and Théo, and the younger sister of Antoine Delacroix. Méline is a famous fashion designer, the owner and creator of the Beau Fashion Line. Léo Beauchêne Léo Beauchêne is the oldest son of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne, the younger brother of Clarity and the older brother of Mathis and Théo. Mathis Beauchêne Mathis Beauchêne is the middle son of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne, the younger brother of Clarity and Léo and older brother of Théo. Théo Beauchêne Théo Beauchêne is the youngest son and child of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne, the younger brother of Clarity, Léo, and Mathis. He is also the closest to Clarity. Antoine Delacroix Antoine "Tony" Delacroix is a French vampire and the older brother of Méline Beauchêne. He is also Clarity, Léo, Mathis, and Théo maternal uncle. Like his niece and sister, Tony possess the magical ability of the Delacroix line. He is currently away traveling trying to learn more about his family's line. Anastasia Nikolay Anastasia Nikolay is a Russian vampire and the mother of Alessio and Diana Nikolay.{More Coming Soon} Diana Nikolay Diana Nikolay is the 1200 year old younger sister of Alessio. {More Coming Soon} Ştefan Vasile {More Coming Soon} Adela Vasile {More Coming Soon} Glorya Vasile Glorya Vasile is the adoptive sister of Andrei Vasile and the adoptive daughter of Ştefan and Adela Vasile. {More Coming Soon} Brynn Kyrie Brynn is the daughter of a Valkyrie and a student of Avei Tech. She is friends with the vampire Siri Sørensen and is her pen pal while Siri is at Cunoştinţe Academy. Upcoming Characters Siri Sørensen Siri is a Norwegian vampire attending Cunoştinţe Academy. Unlike the other girls, she doesn't care about fashion or anything like the other girls. She's very much into sports and happens to be the Soccer team and Tennis team captain. She gets along with Andrei Vasile and Alessio Nikolay, who consider her a sister. Unlike her friends, she does not transfer to Monster High, and says at her school. But, she does visit Andrei and Alessio. Eliane de Sonnance Elaine is a daughter of the Greek deity, Eris - goddess of Discord. She wears darker clothing, and most people don't see her as approachable, although she has no qualms about approaching others. She is even known for 'sleeping around' it isn't known if money is involved, although it is rare, if she stays with someone for a few nights. She attends The Mythics Institute at the Grecian Campus. Locations Cunoştinţe Academy Cunoştinţe Academy is private school just for vampires stationed in Romania. They will take any vampire that wants to attend. The school is hidden from the Normies to keep the vampire students safe. In addition, the school is a nighttime school. Gallery Jasper Rai - No BG.png|Jasper Rai, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger, her Ever After High form Cleora Guardian - No BG.png|Cleora Guardian's original appearance Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Fanon